The search for the real love
by ploiuiu
Summary: Inspired by the show "Amour dans le pré" or en English in translation is " Love in the meadow". Summary: Modern time. Jace is ready to find the perfect girl for him. He's a farmer and he had decided to subscribe to a TV-reality. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the show "Amour dans le pré" or en English in translation is " Love in the meadow".**

**Summary: Modern time. Jace is ready to find the perfect girl for him. He's a farmer and he had decided to subscribe to a TV-reality. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my Beta Wisterain Princess!**

**Chapter 1**

**POV Jace**

Jace had received a letter of confirmation to be one of the people to find love in this show. He was glad to have been accepted into this reality TV show. He was ready to do this. It wasn't a game for him. It was his love life. He called his friends to announce the goods news.

"Hi, Alec and Isabelle. I've been chosen to be on the reality TV show."

"Really?" said Alec. "That's great, dear cousin"

Alec was his adoptive brother and one of his best friends Jace knew that Alec was glad for him to find a girl for the rest of his life. Younger, Jace was real player now he was an handsome and mature man.

"What do you have to do now?" asked his sister, Isabelle.

"I have to go to a place, then I'll received instructions from the host. You can come with Magnus and Simon in my house while I go there."

After he hung up, he packed a few things for the night and started to drive. At the place, he saw other people doing this same thing as him. They were all boys. They cheered up and were asked by the host to stand up in front a table. They received a big box with files. The files were about each girl that wanting to meet him. The host suggested them to bring it to their house. Jace went back with the box.

He entered in the house.

"Hi, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle. Thanks for coming to help me out!"

"What do you have in your box?"

"A box contained the files of letters who are interest in me. I have to choose five girls to interview."

"I will meet them at a near place to here. Then, after the interview I had to eliminate two girls. The rest will stay with me for the week."

"Should we start?" asked Isabelle.

"Good idea."

They looked for three hours. They finally suggested Jace to pick Aline, Jennifer, Kaelie, Elizabeth, and Clary.

The next day, he was meeting the girls. But before, he need prepare the room for three of them. He prepared in each room a bouquet of flowers surrounded by red and pink flower petals. He was sure that the girls would love this little bit of attention to detail.

At three in the afternoon, he was waiting for the girls with the host. The host asked the girls to join him. The first thought that came was that they were all beautiful, but were they ready to sacrifice a couple things to be with him? Were they really in love with him?

He started to interview Jennifer. He led her to a large sofa. Jennifer immediately scooted closer to him.

She started to talk about her and everything not leaving time Jace to ask a couple of questions. The interview finished and Jonathan was very sad, and wished that the others wouldn't be like Jennifer. The second girl- who was named Elizabeth- came and greeted him. They both sat and started Jace was able to start to question her a little bit. She was answering greatly. He let her asked a few questions before the interview time was up.

Then came the third girl named Aline. She was a great girl and very charming. Their conversation was very fluent. It was also the same with the penultimate who was a girl named Kaelie . She was the most interesting girl and smart. The last girl was Clary. She was a sweet and beautiful girl. She was timid.

"Hello, Jace."

"Hello, Clary"

"How are you?" Clary asked him softly.

He was shocked, after all, no one all the five girls ask him how he was. They all talk about the girls' vacancy, job, money, and themselves.

"I was a little bit nervous, but now I'm perfectly fine. And you?"

She smiled timidly to him.

"I'm fine also, just a little bit stressed."

"Don't worry. So what are you working on?"

"I was in the police helping them in certain case that was very hard, but now I'm finished. I had big responsibilities, and I decided to stop and choose a more smooth job."

"Did you find it?"

"No, because I wanted a little bit of vacancy, then I saw your profile and the show. I wanted to know about you and everything. Like you said, you are working with animals, right?"

"Yes, you are correct, but I'm also working with fruits, vegetables and flowers."

"It's seemed to be a lot of work. Are you alone to do all?"

"My best friends are also helping me out."

"That's great, to have generous friends."

"Well, it was great to meet you, Clary. I hope to see you soon."

"Me too, Jace, it was very nice to meet you."

Clary left him alone. He was alone to make his choices.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything!**

**Thanks to my Beta Wisterian Princess.**

Chapter 2

**POV Jace:**

"We are listening. Who is your first choice?" asked the host.  
The girls were all looking at him intensely. Jennifer and Elizabeth were sure to be taking. Aline and Kaelie were determined to win his heart. Clary was looking softly.  
"Well, I have decided first Clary will come with me."  
She approached him and hugged him tightly. She murmured in his ear.  
"Thanks, Jace."  
She stood next to him and smiled brightly.  
"What is your second choice?"  
"My second choice will be... Aline"  
Aline through herself in Jonathan's arms. She almost kissed him in front of everyone. She stood next to Clary, very proud of it.  
The rest were very sad because they will be an only girl choose to go in this adventure. Kaelie had a face with her features very sad and stressed. She was trying not to cry.  
"Who is the last girl who will come with you and Clary and Aline?" asked again a smiling host.  
"The last girl who is coming with me is... Kaelie."  
She approached rapidly and hugged him. She stood next to two girls.  
"I want to tell you, Jennifer and Elizabeth, that you are both amazing girls. I wish you to find the best man for you."  
"Thanks," they both said.  
They left the place and the host quit also to let them go back home not before wishing them an excellent week to them.

They arrived at his home. Jace's friends were already gone. He made the girls a visit of his house and showed them by different windows the part of his land.  
He asked each girl to wait. He took first Aline and showed her room.  
"Aline, here's your room."  
"Wooow! Thanks, Jace."  
"At the end of the hallway, it's my room. I'll let you to unpack your things. Please join me, after. I'll want to give your something."  
Jace went downstairs and get Kaelie. He bought her suitcase and opened her door room.  
"Thanks, Jace … It's so beautiful!"  
"At the end of the hallway, it's my room. If there are any problems, knock on my door. I'll let you to unpack your things. Please join me, after. I'll want to give your something."  
He took Clary's suitcase and took her hand. He put her suitcase in her new room.  
"Well, here you are."  
"Thanks, for the little dedicate it's amazing."  
Her beautiful eyes were awed. He was happy with his decision.  
"My room is next to yours. If there are any problems, knock on my door. I'll let you get unpacked. Please join me, after. I'll want to give your something."  
He was going downstairs.  
"Jace?"  
"Yes?" said Jace, turning to her smiling.  
"Can I hug you?"  
Jace nodded. He just approached her and hugged her. He held her. She put her arms around his neck. She whispered: "Thanks." They broke after a few seconds.  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. He closed the door behind him. He took the gifts and placed them on the table and waited for the girls to come. The girls finally came downstairs.

"Welcome back, girls. I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Aline asked, excited.  
He offered each a paint wood with their name on it.

"Oh my! It's so pretty. You had done this for us. Thanks so much!" said Clary so surprise. She hugged him. It's seemed long for them. For the two girls. They were more than happy. Then all went to put on their door.  
"It's an excellent idea."

He girls made the supper while Jace was going out to have a little time with him. The girls decided to make a separate each other's tasks. Meaning Kaelie was doing the entree, Clary the appetizer, and Aline the dessert.  
While then, Jace went out and start to walk around his land. He was exciting to eat what the girls were making to them. He started to mentally prepare the day for tomorrow. He went to finish to milking the cows. He brought back the buckets filled of milk and put them in different bottle.  
He took a quick shower and wants to help Aline settle the table. He then sits between Aline at his left and Clary at his right. Kaelie was next to Aline.  
They were eating a soup.  
"Excellent soup. Who did it?"  
"Me." said Kaelie smiling sweetly.  
"It's very great."  
They ate the appetizer.  
"It's delicious! This time who made it?"  
"Me," Clary said shyly. She was blushing and had her head a little bit down.  
They ate the dessert and Jace congratulated Aline. He told them he was very proud of them. Aline went to go change while Clary offered to help him to clean up.  
They cleaned up in silence but exchanging smile.  
"Goodnight Jace!"  
"Sweet dreams, Clary."  
He waited that Clary was in his room. He knocked on Kaelie's room. The stunning girls opened. He put a finger on his mouth to make sure she's not making noise. He entered in the room.  
"Since, we find my have the opportunity to sit next to each other. Would you like to be the first girl to have an activity with me?"  
"Oh! Yes, Jace."  
"Good, would you take your bathing suit and join me outside. There's the Jacuzzi."  
"Sure, I'm coming."

Jace decided to wait for her her in front of her door. Kaelie opened the door. She was gorgeous in her bath suit, a black two piece. They went downstairs and Jace passed to get two towels. They went out in a small backyard where's a Jacuzzi and a pool was. They sat in the Jacuzzi smiling each other.  
"Thanks you so much for choosing me. Also for taking me the first girl at in a activity. How are you feeling now Jace?"  
"Well, I'm actually feeling great. I think I chose wisely and the supper just proves it. It was amazing what you cook and Aline and Clary cooked also. So tell me about you like your family."  
"I have two little sisters and one little brother. My parents are both accountable. My little siblings are very young. My parents got me early."  
"Oh. That's great. What are you thinking about marriage children, work and family? I know it's a lot of question but I any to know what do you think about it. Since, I'm reading to have new experiences and probably started a family."  
"I understand completely. I want a lot of children like my parents. For marriage, I would. Let me think a second... I want a big marriage if possible with a good honeymoon. I just know where and what marriage I want. It will be the best day of my life. For work, I would say that since I'm working as designer in mode it will be difficult to be here but I think we could both manage our work to have great times with together."  
"Interesting. What about vacation cause you know it will be difficult for me to work with this and make every year a vacation."  
"Oh. I thought... Vacation in south would be good. Just having time just for the two of us," said Kaelie, smiling.  
Kaelie approached him and kissed him. Jace didn't pull it back he deepened the kiss. They broke a few seconds, looking's each other smiling. They went out of the Jacuzzi and took the towels to brush themselves. They went back home hand by hand. Jace accompanied her in front I her room where they again kiss again.  
He went in his room closed the door and change up. He sat on his bed. He really loved the two kisses he shared with Kaelie. She told him interesting things. Clary was avoiding person very lovely always there to try to help in something. They passed a lot together. He wanted to have more intimacy with her but that will come in time for sure. He wouldn't tell to anyone but he had preferred Clary's dish.  
Clary and Kaelie were amazing. Tomorrow, he decided to spend time with Aline to get to know her. Then, he will do a challenge for the girls. He falls asleep quickly.

**POV Kaelie:**  
It was great that Jace love her dish. It was an amazing night with him. He had kissed her! Her, the first girl to have the first activity and the first kiss. She thought, he's starting to love me. She saw the look went he saw her for the first time in her bathing suit. She just needed to get rid of Clary, then Aline, and she will be the one and only with Jace. She's going to look at Aline reaction toward Clary then probably alliance and then after Clary eliminated time for war.

**POV Clary:**

God. He's gorgeous. Good not arrogant. It's the first time she's felt like this. She had had butterflies. She was probably the only one to see his eyes light up while eating her dish. He had dedicated a lot for them. It's amazing.  
**POV Aline:**

She did a good dish. She wished she was going to have a moment with him. She thought the menace will be Clary. She's too sweet towards him. It will be great to team up with Kaelie. She should ask her. She saw the daggers she through to Clary then it will be a big battle between them. She would probably end up with Jace. No offends but I'm the best and gorgeous girl. Kaelie will not win because she's fake in her body. Well I know I'm fake but no one know that. Hahhahahh.

**Please reviews! I need 5 comments or you will have the next chapter on the April 16 only! The next chapter is very long!**


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1

**I do not own the characters neither the show with farmers!**

**Day 1**

**POV Jace: **  
He woke in his bed. He got changed and went down to find someone in his kitchen. He frowned and looked at his watch. 5:30. He approached the form.

"It smell good."

The form turned, revealing that it was Clary.

"Thanks, Jace. Would you like something? I have eggs and bread and I made pancakes."

"Yes, I would love to eat your pancakes."

"Sure."

While Clary cooked and Jace style the table. They soon were joining by the two girls. Aline helped Clary to pose the food on the table. They sat and starting to eat. Jace was taking a pleasure to eat the pancake. After finishing, he started to talk.

"This morning, we are going to take care of the horses, then the vegetables. Please have casual and work in the garden clothes."

The girls nodded. Aline decided to help to clean up while the others were changing.

Aline starts to be very near to Jace while they were washing the dishes. Then, she hugged tightly and stay like this in the kitchen. She finally let go and changed quickly. They went outside and walked toward the place where the cows were.

Jace showed them how to milk the cows. He helped each girl. First Aline, she was sure of herself. Jace looked at her and helped her. Then, Kaelie, she was also sure of herself but still need was Clary. She was very shy. She looked timidly towards him. He took her next took him.

"Don't be shy. Look. We are going to do this together."

He took her and placed his hands on hers. He guided her. Jace loved this feeling be near. After finishing with the cows and answered a few questions from Aline and Kaelie for his work.

"How long have you worked in it?" asked Aline.

"I've working since I'm nineteen. So four years. The affairs are good."

"What does your family think about it?" asked Kaelie.

"Well, they have their home farm so for them it does really matter."

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Kaelie again.

"Yes, I have a sister who is a designer mode named Isabelle and a brother named Alec working as a scientist in the police department."

They went in a big garden. He assigned each girl to a small place in the garden.

"You will have to take out the vegetable. Only a small area and it's the same for each girl. I'm going to help you if needed. I you need anything, just call me. I will be around."

The girls started. A couple of minutes Aline and Kaelie started to ask random things to Jace to have attention. He was always helping both of them and answering them  
and everything. He finally said to both:

"Stop! I'm going to look for Clary if she's alright. When you are finished, bring me the buckets at Clary's place. I suggested you to go to your room and change. Do what you need."

**POV Kaelie:**

I so wanted badly to tell him that if Clary needed help, she just had to call him, but thank goodness I've been able to control myself. I hate her. He's always taking her last like it he wanted to spend more time with her.

**POV Jace:**

He approached Clary. She was silently working.

"Hey, there. How's it going?"

"Good. Pretty good."

"Sorry for not be able to see you a lot while you work."

"That's okay. I could understand we are three and have to satisfy us."

"I think. I had satisfied enough the others. Now it's your turn. What would like?"

"Oh. Nothing special, Jace you've been very gentlemen toward me and I like it."

"I love to know that. Let me help you."

"I'm almost finished but yeah you can help."

There a few vegetables left and while talking Clary had finish.

"Oh oops! Haven't seen I finish while I was talking to you."

"Here. As you love my gentlemen thing. I'm going to help transport the box."

"Thanks. I don't know if I could transport it toward your home."

They brought back the box. Jace put it in his room and suggested her to change for dinner. He went back and waited. Ten minutes, after waiting, the girls were coming. It didn't seem that the buckets or the box was very difficult for them to transport. He frowned but helps them out.

He put a named in each box. He change and then started to look at the vegetable.  
What the girls didn't know it was challenge to know how they will do with vegetables.  
Aline's vegetable were complete smashed in bucket. Kaelie's were better but Clary's were the most beautiful. They were neat an did look like she cared for each vegetable. He saw her while she took one vegetable. She was taking her time and actually cares for a vegetable. He was surprised. She's was obviously the winner. He knocked at her door. She was beautiful.

"Can I enter?" he whispered.

Clary nodded. She closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked Clary.

"Yes, just want to tell you do thing. Please don't tell the others girls I'm telling you this. Aline will come with me this afternoon we are going to spend it together. Then, I'm going to take somewhere for the diner at night. The vegetables task was a challenge. You did it."

"Really? Thanks, Jace."

She hugged him highly. He smiled at her. He went out of her room and went he girls downstairs. Clary appeared next to him. The others girls came a few minutes after.

"You are all beautiful. I'm bringing you all to a restaurant for lunch."

They all went in the car. He helped them all. He drove and parked. The waitress led them to a table.

They decided and talk about everything but for now it was him who was asking the questions. The big

question was like this and lead to this:

"I want to know if you are conformable with the fact I could or will kiss the three of you."

"Not really" said Kaelie automatically.

"Yes, I'm okay with this, because you need to, and I don't want to be meant but test us and test who we felt with you in different context to life to have an idea..." said Clary.**  
**

"Maybe, but he's not obliged to kiss all the girls. He can find others ways," Aline cut in.

The dishes came and they couldn't continue in the subject. Jace now had a pretty good idea about what the girls just said.

They ate well more Aline and Kaelie a dessert. The conversation between Aline and Kaelie was well. Clary was more reserved more mysterious to him.

He thought about what the girls told while waiting for Aline and Kaelie finishing their dessert. He had expected what Clary told. She was always trying to be diplomat with everyone. He unexpected what Kaelie and Aline told them.

He drove to the return at the house. He parked and told the girls that they could do anything they want. He wouldn't be available till tomorrow. Everyone went to change. Jace accepted that they could use the pool but not the Jacuzzi. He knocked at Aline's door. Aline opened.

"Hey, Aline would you like to spend the afternoon with me."

"Yes, Jace."

She jumped in his arms and hugged him. There was a forest next to the land. They walked and at a moment Aline slid her hand into his. They stopped and Aline approached his face and kissed him. Jace kept it then cut it. Then continue to walk and questioning each other.

"I need to know who you feel have children, marriage, work and the nature"

"Well the nature is beautiful. I don't right now children more went I'm thirty. I want to be marrying you as soon as possible. I want a big honeymoon and big marriage. I think we can manage for work."

Jace nodded and they headed back to home. He made sure Aline and Kaelie had something to eat. He changed in more formal clothes. He knocked at Clary's. He looked at her, amazed.

"You are stunning, Clary. Come. Take off your shoes. We are going to go while they are cooking for themselves."

Clary nodded took off her shoes while holding on to Jace.

They sat in his car. He drove to the restaurant. It was a very beautiful restaurant. They selected and talk.

Jace decided to ask the same questions as he asked to the others girls.

"I don't want to pressure you but I would like to have some answers to some questions. What do you think about work, children, marriage and vacation?"

"I think my work would be easy here to find a job and help. I'm reading to have children even if I'm only twenty-one. I could still wait but if I have ever had a child with you. I don't want to abort. I'm going to make through the pregnancy and take all the responsibility needed. As for marriage, simple, very simple. Only close friends and the family. I want that this marriage is one of the best days of my life. I want if it was you to participle with you actively to our marriage. The most important in that day, I want to be our most beautiful day. I want to fill the fun and pleasure not just for me but for both of us. About vacation, I always wanted to visit Europe, but a southern vacation would also be great. I hope that this could answer some of your questions."

"Yes, they have been excellent answers."

They ate and they it was time to go back. He drove back home and parked. He put his hand on her and for her to wait. He took of us is belt and approached his face and kiss her. Her lips were amazing on his. He felt melting. He stopped abruptly.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I don't know what took me...I'm… I'm .."

She stopped him by kissing back. A couple of minutes past, she broke it to have a little air. He passed his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Jace put a lot of passion in it. They pull out at the same looking each other.

"Would you like to join me tonight in the Jacuzzi?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"I'm going to see you in your room"

They went back home.

**POV Clary:**

She sat next to the girls started to talk. She stood at the door listening to the girls talking.

"I kiss Jace in the Jacuzzi yesterday night," Kaelie said happily.

Aline was shock but quickly shot.

"Well, he also kissed me."

"Who was the one who broke the kiss?" asked Kaelie.

"Him."

They continued to question each other about the kisses and about Jace. She went in her room and chose a two piece and put it. She read a book waiting for the two girls to sleep and Jace come to get her. She felt excited. She was sure to have a good night.  
**POV Jace:**  
He knocked on Clary's door. She opened. Again, he felt, she was stunning. It was ten, the went down and went inside the Jacuzzi. Clary had her arms around his waist same as himself on her. He felt her head lying on his shoulders. He looked at him; she seems so calm and mostly peaceful. They were silent. Jace loved this feeling and the silence. He looked again at her. She was sleeping on him. It made him smile. He held her protectively. The time pasted, he heard Clary mumbled something.  
"What?" whispered Jace softly in her heard.  
She seems half asleep since she answers him.  
"I love you."  
He felt happy. He knew Clary had feelings for him. He was a bit shocked because, he didn't know if she was ready and had feelings. He just knew from this moment. He would make sure Clary will stay till the rest of the week. It would be difficult to choose between Aline and Kaelie.  
He stood up and put a towel around them. He took her in a bridal style and put her in her bed. He was about to leave but Clary arms were around him. He had careful go. He didn't want to leave her also but he didn't want Aline or Kaelie questioning her or him. He has heard what the two girls say about him, the kiss and about their plan for Clary. Clary never said something. He was not going to lose her trust.  
He was finally able to let her go. He looked at her while she was sleeping. He closed her door behind him. He opened the two others girl to see if everything was alright.  
He went in his room and falls asleep.

**POV Aline:**

It was magnificent. He took time with me today. I was glad. I thought he had forgotten about me. We had an excellent afternoon. I actually kissed him and he didn't pull it back but had cut our kiss after a while but that doesn't matter for the moment. Tonight I'm so going to tell them this. I'm going to see if there is any jealousy. If not I'm so going to tell Jace. Then, he will follow my advice eliminated one of the girl. It would be easier.

**POV Clary:**

It was fantastic. He's so handsome and gorgeous. I'm totally failing in love with him. I love the kiss we had in the car. We again kiss in the Jacuzzi. It felt great. I understand why he wanted to know how we feel if he kiss each girl. Went he told this, I understand he had kiss either Aline or Kaelie. Kaelie confirm it what she did yesterday. Then, Aline told us who she felt kissing Jace. We could see a big jealous in Kaelie's eye. I course, I felt a little pang in my heart hearing this but I know that he need to know this. He was the one choosing not us!

**PLEASE REVIEWS!**


End file.
